


sweet & sour

by eightlyn



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Craquaria - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightlyn/pseuds/eightlyn
Summary: Did somebody ask for drunk Aquaria trying to hook up with Miz Cracker? No? Well here it is anyway~Second chapter is the aftermath.





	1. pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is already posted on my tumblr aquariuscracker, but now i'm posting it here for anyone who doesn't use the site~  
> drag names are used for the narrative and pronouns reflect drag status

Music was blasting out of the speakers, making the ground and walls shake. But the loud noise was the last thing on Cracker’s mind as her eyes scanned over the crowded club. Monet had been distracting her for the past hour or so and in that time she had managed to lose Aquaria.

It’s not like she was scared Aquaria would get into trouble, but there were a lot of people here, a lot of people she didn’t know and well… ever since reuniting with her during filming for season 10, a small seed of admiration had been planted inside Cracker's mind. She wouldn't call it a crush...yet... she actually refused to think the word. But it was making her see the other queen in a different way. And along with that came a little flutter of jealousy. Everyone knew Aquaria was stunning, and in clubs like this she was captivating. Of course there would be people all over her. The fact that she was also incredibly drunk the last time Cracker saw her made a tiny amount of worry add to that flutter of jealousy. Anything could happen in this scenario.

That was why she had been keeping an eye on her throughout the night. They weren't here to perform, just celebrate and support their New York sister that was. Cracker was careful to keep her distance, only watching from afar. She had been confused about these new feelings ever since filming ended and decided it would be best to figure it out on her own. But now she could no longer spot the fiery performer.

It was about concern for Aquaria's safety, _not_ because she was jealous of what she might be getting into. That's what she told herself as she moved away from Monet, eyes scanning the crowd.

She didn’t need to look for long though. As soon as she entered one of the dark but less crowded areas, she was seized from behind by a flying pair of arms that wrapped around her waist loosely.

“Heeeeeeeey,” the word was slurred and drawn out, but it was a voice she’d recognize anywhere.

“Aqua?” Her eyebrow was arched before she even turned around to see if she was right.

She was. Aquaria stood there swaying on her feet. She had a big grin on her face and a glassy gleam to her eye. She had to reach out and grab Cracker’s arm to keep from falling over. “I’ve been lookin’ all over for yooooooou.”

Cracker had to stifle a laugh and try to ignore her battling emotions. Her expression only showed she was clearly amused and very, very confused. “Really? I see you’ve been having a good time.”

Aquaria snorted and laughed a laugh that sounded more like a wheeze for a good minute, her eyes closed but her mouth open. “Yeeeah,” she finally said after the wheezing died down. “So much fun. But there's a problem.”

Cracker looked curious. "What's that?"

The pout that Aquaria was so well known for graced her face. "You've been avoiding me." She was looking down and Cracker wasn't sure how much of the whine in her voice was an exaggeration and how much was genuine.

She frowned and lied, "No, I haven't."

Aquaria huffed. "I haven't seen you in fooorever. I hope you're not still mad at me-"

"I'm not," Cracker interrupted but Aquaria continued without pause.

"-for all that stupid shit in the past. I really like you and I'm sorry. I miss you." She drew out the last syllables and sighed, eyes closed and swaying slightly.

Cracker ignored the flips her heart and stomach were doing and pushed the feelings Aquaria's words caused to the very back of her mind. Thankfully, before she could completely register this, a distraction came in the form of Aquaria swaying backwards just enough to almost tilt over completely. Cracker grabbed her arm before she lost the rest of her balance.

"Maybe you should sit down," she suggested, eyeing Aquaria's stilettos.

Aquaria’s eyes were still closed and she let out a hissing laugh. “Whaaat?” She had yet to manage to stand up straight and appeared to have completely forgotten about the subject they were just discussing. Well, as much as you could have a discussion with someone who couldn’t look you in the eye or stand on their own two feet. Even harder when they couldn’t form a proper sentence. …There was a joke in there somewhere about how that wasn’t much different from Aquaria sober, but Cracker wasn’t in the mindset to properly form it.

She tried to keep the subject changed. "Just for curiosity’s sake, what have you been drinking tonight?”

Aquaria’s eyebrows drew together and she looked so adorably clueless, like she didn’t even know what language Cracker was speaking. “Whaaat?”

Cracker grabbed on to her shoulders to steady her when she started swaying again. She spoke louder, “What did you drink?”

“Oh,” she still looked just as confused. “Nothin’, just the usual. It was fruity but also tasted sour. That’s weird right? I think that’s weird. How could something be fruity _and_ sour? Like sweet and sour. Like sweet and sour gum. Or chicken.”

Cracker watched her ramble and trip over her words with an incredulous but very entertained smile. She had never seen Aquaria this trashed. When they were in clubs together it was usually because they were working. And Aquaria was a professional. She didn’t work wasted.

“Yeah, I think it’s safe to say someone’s at their limit. How much did you drink?”

Aquaria’s arms flew up to her sides and into a sloppy shrug before flopping back down to hang limply. “I don’t knooow? A bunch?” Her head tilted and she looked at Cracker with unfocused eyes. “Hey, when did you get so tall?”

Cracker didn’t answer only laughed again. “I think we should probably get you home and in bed before you fall on your face,” she said, taking note of how Aquaria’s knees were starting to wobble in those dangerously high heels. Her eyes also kept slipping closed and slowly fluttering open again.

“Bed?” She giggled uncontrollably for a couple seconds. “Pffffft okay.”

Cracker just shook her head, chuckling to herself before wrapping an arm around the taller queen and trying to support most of her weight. Good thing she was about as heavy as an eight year old. Aquaria slumped against her lifelessly, head rolling back and forth.

She managed to get her into a cab, Aquaria’s head resting on the window, eyes still closed. Her hand was still clutching onto Cracker’s, but the former didn’t try to pry it off. She also didn’t try to think about it; about anything that was happening or had just happened. She pushed Aquaria’s words out of her mind as she watched the passing buildings. They were probably just drunken ramblings anyways, words she wouldn’t remember tomorrow, or maybe not even mean when she was sober. She wouldn’t allow herself to dwell on them. But this newfound confusion was making the rest of her emotions all the more difficult to deal with.

Somewhere along the journey she heard Aquaria mumble, “Am I flying?” and had to smile again. Aquaria could be a great distraction from Cracker’s problems when she wasn’t causing them.

Making their way to Aquaria’s apartment was a bit of a challenge, but Cracker managed to help her half dead companion up nine floors. Thank god this building had an elevator.

After a bit of a scuffle getting Aquaria to give her the keys to open the door (Aquaria kept insisting she could do it herself) they were finally inside the small, messy apartment.

She collapsed onto her bed, lying on her back, sprawled out limply like a corpse.

Cracker tried not to linger on how weird it felt to be in Aquaria’s bedroom. She shuffled awkwardly, wondering if she should just leave now and if Aquaria had already fallen asleep so quickly. She didn’t have to wonder for long.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Aquaria mumbled, opening one eye to peek at her. A finger made its way to her lipstick smeared mouth and lingered there like she was going to bite it mischievously.

“Go for it,” Cracker said, deciding to be useful, sitting down carefully at the foot of the bed, and beginning to help Aquaria take off those dangerous stilettos.

“I thiiiiiiink…” she drew off, giggling and finally biting down on her finger.

Cracker raised her eyebrows in curiosity. “Well that’s a first.”

Aquaria cackled. “You’re funny.” She shifted, kicking her now bare feet. “I thiiink,” she repeated with one last giggle and then, “You’re hot.” She blurted it out and then hid her face behind her hands, laughing.

Cracker paused, feeling strangely shocked. She didn’t make it a habit to explore into Aquaria’s dating life or preferences, but she automatically assumed whatever type Aquaria was into, she wasn’t it. It had been another great deal of confusion for her in these past few weeks. If what she was feeling for Aquaria wasn’t strictly platonic, what type of chance did she stand? She was older and shorter. She didn’t necessarily think Aquaria would be shallow enough to care about those things, but she still didn’t think there was much of a possibility of Aquaria seeing her as attractive.

“…What?” she finally asked once she wrapped her head around the fact that she might have been wrong.

Aquaria lowered her hands long enough to say, “I saaaaaid, I think you’re hot.” More laughs burst out before her hands were back.

Cracker stared for a short second, still feeling stunned. A smirk soon broke through. “Of course you do. You’re super narcissistic and apparently I look just like you, remember?” Her tone was laced with sarcasm. Just as with what Aquaria said earlier, she decided she wasn’t going to take this seriously either.

Aquaria giggled, her already alcohol flushed checks getting a little darker. “No. Like you’re hot. Like super hot. With your funny hair… and your eyes and lips and your… face. And your body.”

The smirk was gone, shocked expression back in its place. The whole thing was shocking, but her stupid brain kept focusing on that last thing. “You think my body is hot?”

Aquaria burst out in another fit of giggles. “Yeeeeah. You should show it off more.” The humor in her eyes was joined by something else. Mischief.

Cracker was dumbstruck. Her mouth was open like fish gulping for air. This was a huge insecurity for her. She was working on it and was proud of her progress but still. Not everyone could be comfortable wearing just a piece of duct tape like Aquaria; the queen of confidence.

She was aware of Aquaria’s dopey, mischievous eyes staring at her. Her heart was beating painfully in her chest as she tried to think of something to say, another joke to break the awkwardness. “Uh…,” she cleared her throat, lamely settling on, “I don’t think anyone wants to see that.”

“I do.” Aquaria’s answer was immediate and, compared to the rest of her slurred words, clear.

A moment of tense silence passed before Aquaria was cracking up again. Cracker could feel pinpricks under her arms and down her neck. She was sweating uncomfortably, wondering what the hell to do. Was Aquaria joking? She had never been as confused by the younger queen as she was tonight. In this state, she didn’t know what to take seriously and what to brush off.

Before Cracker’s overwhelmed brain could think of something to say, Aquaria was talking again. “Right now actually.” Her eyes narrowed slightly and Cracker wasn’t sure if she was imagining the way the mischief there turned to something else. Something that looked a lot like lust. “Show me.” Her voice was deeper, too.

Chills danced down Cracker’s spine and her sweat turned cold. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears. Confusion swam through her body, and against her brain’s judgement, looking into Aquaria’s now changed eyes was causing lust to find its way into her system, too. Her logical side remained in charge though. She stuttered, “What?”

“I said,” Aquaria slurred slightly, trying to sit up and meet Cracker on the same level. “Show me.” She was in front of her now, staring into her face. Cracker didn’t have time to move or say anything or even think before Aquaria was fumbling to pull off her own shirt. “I’ll show you mine.”

Somewhere in the back of Cracker’s mind, the part that wasn’t too shocked to think properly, she thought this was funny. She had seen Aquaria’s bare chest, and more for that matter, practically a thousand times. But in this context it meant so much more.

She averted her gaze instantly, looking around for a way out. “You shouldn’t…I shouldn’t…we can’t…I should go,” she stammered, moving to stand up.

“Wait!” Aquaria grabbed her hand, now left in nothing but a red glittery skirt, which wasn’t much fabric to begin with. “Let me show you something.”

“I shouldn’t-“

“Yes, you should,” Aquaria interrupted, “Because you caused it. It’s your fault.”

Now Cracker’s confusion was for an entirely new reason. “Huh? What did I do?”

Aquaria didn’t answer, just took the hand she was still holding and pulled. Before Cracker could react, her hand was now submerged into all that red sparkly fabric. Her cloudy mind registered what she feeling, strained against Aquaria’s tucking panties.

“I…I…” Her mouth gaped opened and closed, struggling to find words, but only losing them.

Aquaria was still holding her hand in place, and she was too shocked to try to pull it back.

She groaned and leaned in closer to Cracker’s face, eyes fluttering closed. Her words were a soft whisper. “Take care of me, Max.”

Cracker shuddered, lust and longing washing over her in spades. She had no chance to respond. Aquaria leaned in close and kissed the corner of her mouth in a small, chaste kiss. It didn’t stay that way, because immediately after, she licked a strip over Cracker’s closed lips, presumedly trying to get in. A thought flashed in Cracker’s mind that she hoped Aquaria wasn’t this shitty of a kisser when she was sober.

Cracker opened her mouth dumbly, still frozen while Aquaria rocked into her hand, groaning and giving her the sloppiest kiss she had ever had in her life. She couldn’t tell where her tongue ended and Aquaria’s began. There was saliva everywhere and the noises Aquaria was making made her mouth vibrate.

Everything was making her stomach summersault and her heart pound. There were stars behind her eyes and her body was quivering. She didn’t want to stop. All her denial about her feelings and her crush were dissipating. God damn she did not want to stop.

But she knew she had to.

“Giovanni,” she mumbled as Aquaria tried to keep their mouths connected. “G, stop.” She pulled her hand back out of Aquaria’s skirt and pushed her back softly. “We can’t.”

Aquaria pouted and squirmed. “Whhhhy.” Her wig was crooked and her eyes were droopy. She looked a mess; half naked, makeup smeared, skirt hitched up so Cracker could see where she had just been touching; but still, Cracker looked at her with fondness.

“Because,” she pushed Aquaria’s wig out of her face, lips set in a sad smile. “You’re drunk.”

An angry huff. “So?!-“

Cracker cut her off before she could start her whining. “I’m not going to do that to you. You can’t properly consent and you’re not in your right mind. You probably won’t want this when you’re sober.” A fact that made Miz Cracker sad, but one she was choosing to be true. She still couldn’t let herself rely too much on Aquaria’s drunken words. They weren’t binding.

“That’s bullshit!” Aquaria’s voice raised. “I’ve been thinking about it for so long.” Her tone got softer, dreamy. “Since we were in the work room together…since we made up and became friends again…before that even…” She was whispering now.

Cracker stared at her in disbelief. She would take that information in later, because now Aquaria was swaying again, eyes shut. She was clearly completely plastered. As much as Cracker was pleased to hear those words (even though she tried not to let herself get too excited about them, just in case), and as much as her own tuck was straining, and as bad as she wanted to continue those sloppy kisses, she knew better. Aquaria was drunk and she needed to sleep. If she remembered any of this in the morning, then Cracker suspected they would be having a serious talk. And after all the confusion was gone and they were on the same page, then _maybe_ they could continue this session. But only then, and only maybe. And Cracker wasn’t going to get her hopes up.

“Giovanni,” she said, her voice soft and light. “Go to sleep.” She stood up, moving to the side of the bed to push Aquaria down gently. Her body flopped down uselessly, eyes still closed. “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

She pulled Aquaria’s wig the rest of the way off her head. She frowned looking at all the makeup that was still on her face. She hoped it wouldn’t hurt her skin too badly if she slept in it. It wasn’t like Aquaria dealt with skin problems anyway. Lucky bitch.

“Do you promise?” Aquaria mumbled, barely audible. Cracker barely caught the next part, Aquaria’s voice so far gone. “Don’t leave me hanging, you fucking tease.”

Cracker laughed, throwing a blanket over her half naked friend and turning off the light. “I promise.”

By the time she closed the door behind her, she could hear Aquaria snoring lightly. Thoughts were flooding her mind as she made her way out of the apartment complex and into a cab. So much had happened and she had a lot to process.

There was only one thing she knew for certain. She could no longer deny her feelings or run from them. She could no longer run from Aquaria. It was time to face facts.

She wanted him. She wanted Giovanni. And what if he woke up tomorrow and pretended it never happened? Or didn’t want the same things he did when he was drunk? That would mean heartbreak. That would make things even more awkward between them. There was so much to lose.

Cracker put her head in her hands and sighed long and deep. Fuck.


	2. pt 2

Blood pounded in Aquaria’s head, creating one hell of a splitting headache. Opening one bleary eye was a mistake; light made it worse. He groaned and rolled over, burying his head into the pillow that, by now, was covered in more makeup than his face. His foggy brain struggled to make sense of everything from where he was, to who he was.

He was Giovanni, better known as Aquaria. He was in his apartment in New York City. He went out last night, not performing for once, so he could drink as much as he wanted. Which turned out to be a lot. His memory started to fade right around the time he was coaxed into dancing in the stripper cage. He could vaguely recall seeing Miz Cracker watching him and making a point to find her and talk to her. He wanted to confront her about why she had been avoiding him. He couldn’t remember if he managed to do this, but he must have because he could remember her being in this room last night. She took him home and made sure he was safe. She even took off his shoes and-

His body jerked upright, panic displayed all over his face. Shit.

On the other side of the city, Miz Cracker was doing absolutely everything in his power to stay busy. Anxiously stealing peeks at his phone was going to drive him crazy. He didn’t want to think about what it would mean if Aquaria didn’t contact him today. He needed something to occupy his racing mind, something to be a distraction.

Sleep was evasive the night before so he had been up for hours. There wasn’t much to be done in a small apartment. One thing was for sure, Katelyn would definitely be impressed by how clean the place now was.

It was nearing half past noon and all he could do was fidget and pace the floor. He thought maybe he should go somewhere, get outside, but if Aquaria did call he wanted to be somewhere private.

He knew Aquaria must have had a massive hangover and was probably still sleeping, but as the clock inched closer and closer to one pm, his anxiety got higher and higher.

A ding from his phone nearly made him jump out of his skin. He was so on edge he didn’t even think about it before he snatched the phone up, not wasting a single second to unlock it and read the message that resided there.

Two simple words.

**_You promised._ **

It was a struggle not the let himself smile with relief. His stomach was flipping and his heart was pounding. He tried to keep his head level and his emotions in check.

Aquaria remembered. That eased some of his tension, but it was only the first battle of this war. Cracker still had no idea what Aquaria would say during this talk. Would he be regretful? Embarrassed? Or, and Cracker tried not to consider this one too much, unwavering?

After a few minutes of thinking of what to reply back, he sent two simple words of his own.

**_I did._ **

He fidgeted with his nails and hair, shifting from one foot to the other while he waited impatiently for a response. When it came he still jumped.

**_I look like shit._ **

This time he couldn’t help but smile and roll his eyes. Of course that was Aquaria’s top concern.

**_Give me a minute to get it together and let this hangover wear off and you can come over._ **

Butterflies started kicking in Cracker’s stomach. That meant he’d be going back into that bedroom, the scene of the crime.

He typed a fast reply.

**_Okay, let me know._ **

He didn’t wait around for a response. Sitting his phone down, he walked away, deciding another shower might be nice.

\--

“A minute” was apparently Aquaria speak for “five fucking hours.”

Dusk was setting in and Cracker was at his whit’s end. There were only so many times he could clean this damn apartment or his own body before he went insane. Thoughts that Aquaria may have chickened out and changed his mind were starting to manifest. Being ignored might be worse than being rejected.

Relief flooded his system when, finally, a message from Aquaria flashed onto his phone screen.

**_Okay._ **

The trip to his apartment would take forty freaking minutes, but Cracker was already out the door. He didn’t want to make it forty one.

The entire cab ride was spent in a swirly mess of anxious excitement. He was scared. He was hopeful. And fuck if he wasn’t nervous. He tried to keep his mind from shifting through different scenarios of what was about to happen. Rejection would hurt, indifference would hurt more, but reciprocation would be the start of something totally unknown. All three outcomes were daunting.

It seemed like a lifetime had passed since he was last walking into this building, a drunk Aquaria hanging off of his side, babbling incoherently. So much had changed since then and he knew a lot more was about to.

Taking a deep, calming breath, he pushed the button for Aquaria’s apartment and waited.

“It’s me,” he said, trying to keep his voice level, when the speaker buzzed.

Aquaria’s answer was short, “Come on up.”

The door clicked and he was soon inside, entering the elevator and trying to keep it together. He took deep breaths, concentrating on slowing his rapidly beating heart while he watched the floor numbers tick closer to 9. 

The elevator opened and there Aquaria was, waiting with the door open, leaning against the wall and looking casual. He was sporting bare feet, black track pants, and a small crop top; which was an adjective that could be used to describe most of his clothes, drag or not. Small.

Cracker waved awkwardly and immediately regretted it. What was it about this situation that brought out the lamest parts of him?

“Hey,” Aquaria greeted, gesturing inside the door. “Welcome.” At least he was being a little awkward, too.

The corners of Cracker’s lips turned up slightly in a small return greeting as he passed him and walked inside. He wondered if Aquaria was as calm as he looked, and how he managed to pull that off in the first place.

Aquaria followed him inside, closing the door behind him.

The first thing Cracker noticed upon entering was that everything was a lot cleaner than it was last night.

He turned to face Aquaria. “Uh,” he gave a lighthearted smile, trying to ease the tension. “Did you really clean up for me?”

He could barely make out the small dusting of color that appeared on Aquaria’s cheeks. It was incredibly endearing. Aquaria was always so confident, it was cute to see him be bashful for once.

“Maybe,” he tried to shrug nonchalantly, but Cracker wasn’t entirely buying it. Aquaria turned and disappeared into his bedroom before he could say anything else.

He followed hesitantly, trying to calm his nerves. This room was cleaner too. Now most of Aquaria’s clothes were in the closet instead of scattered around on the floor.

Aquaria sat on the bed, patting the spot beside him. It was a scene entirely reminiscent of last night. Cracker sat down, trying not to think about what happened the last time he was sitting here.

“So…” Aquaria drew the word out, twisting his fingers together. “You said we’d talk. Let’s talk.” It was clear he was nervous too but was trying to put on a confident face. Cracker could see through it, but he admired it nonetheless.

“First thing’s first,” he began, starting to relax. “You were pretty out of it. Do you remember everything? What do you remember?”

“Enough.” Cracker could make out another faint shade of pink filling Aquaria’s cheeks. “I remember undressing. I remember… kissing you…” he averted his gaze before continuing, “I remember your hand…” He trailed off, making a point to keep his eyes locked onto a spot on the bed, right next to the hand he was just talking about.

Cracker shifted and laughed nervously. “Yeah… what about what you said? Do you remember telling me-“

“Yes,” Aquaria interrupted, looking back into Cracker’s eyes again. “And I meant it.” The nerves showed through his wavering voice, and Cracker was quite stunned to hear them. “I’m sorry I never said anything. I was worried you still hated me and I-“

Cracker’s voice was soft when he interrupted. “I never hated you.”

“Oh,” Aquaria shuffled and looked away. “Well, I’m still sorry. I didn’t think you’d be into it after everything that happened. Or into me.” His voice sounded small and it was the humblest Cracker had ever seen him. It was strange, but in a good way. It made him appear relatable… human.

But he still couldn’t help but laugh a short, stiff laugh. “That’s funny.” Aquaria looked up, confused. “I was thinking the same thing about you.”

Aquaria’s confused expression only deepened. “Huh?”

Cracker sighed fondly. God, this dense idiot. “I mean, I didn’t think you’d be into me either.” It felt weird to confess this, like he was revealing an embarrassing insecurity. But as long as Aquaria was being (surprisingly) honest and was taking this seriously, then he could too.

A dumbfounded look joined the confusion on Aquaria’s face and he just stared. When he remembered Cracker telling him they would talk about this tomorrow, he figured it would entail him owning up to his drunken confessions and Cracker letting him down gently. From what he could recall, Cracker wasn’t that into it last night, and he thought that the only reason he would want to have a talk about it was so he could politely listen to Aquaria’s explanation before respectfully rejecting him. Now he wasn’t so sure. “You…wanted me to be?”

Now it was Cracker’s turn to blush. He tried to ignore the heat flooding his neck and face. “Well…during filming and reuniting with you…I maybe… sort of… developed a small… crush on you?” His voice kept getting quieter and his small smile was filled with awkward guilt. It was hard to keep eye contact with Aquaria when he said this, but he did.

After Cracker’s confession, Aquaria was left astounded. His heart and mind raced. He thought back to all the time they spent filming, all the time after. They were friends but there were never any hints Cracker wanted more. He would never have clocked anything that the older queen was now telling him.

The news that his feelings were even a little bit reciprocated made him feel warm and glowy, like he was being washed with sunshine. He was shocked, but also really, really pleased.

The cluelessness on his face faded into a smug grin. There was the Aquaria that Cracker knew. “You had a _crush_ on me?” Cracker internally winced. Oh boy, here we go. “Maxwell, how frivolous! Did you doodle my name in your notebook, too?”

Cracker stared him down with dry humor in his eyes. “Frivolous. That’s kind of a big word for you isn’t it? Are you sure you’re using it correctly?”

Aquaria ignored him. “Did you draw hearts, too? With our initials in them? Tell me, were they ‘ _MC & A_’ or ‘ _MH & GP_’?” Before Cracker could offer a rebuttal, Aquaria’s expression fell. “Wait did you say you _had_ a crush on me or that you _have_ a crush on me?”

Cracker sighed, smile barely there. “If my crush on you was in the past, I wouldn’t have let you kiss me last night.”

After a few seconds of staring at him blankly, Aquaria slowly broke out into another smug grin. “Interesting.”

“Ugh,” Cracker groaned and threw his head back in mock frustration. “You’re not going to make this easy are you?”

Aquaria’s grin changed to a smirk. “I don’t know where you got the impression that I would.”

Well that was true enough. What with all the confusion and worry over the whole ordeal, and not to mention the denial he had been in up until last night, Cracker never really had the time to fully think out what being involved with Aquaria would entail. Could he really handle how narcissistic and dense he could be sometimes? Maybe this was best left as a crush; maybe it wasn’t meant to become anything deeper.

But the doubt in Cracker’s mind was short lived.

“By the way, thanks for keeping me in line last night,” Aquaria scooted ever so slightly closer, his signature cocky smirk growing stronger. “I want to be level headed so I can remember it clearly the first time I get with you.”

Cracker blinked, caught off guard. The hairs on his neck stood up and he wasn’t sure if he was imagining the way the energy in the room suddenly changed. Before he had a chance to respond, Aquaria’s smug face was closer. “And you know something?” And closer. “I’m completely level headed right now.”

Cracker breathed a stuttering, nervous laugh, senses seemingly lost. There was only one thing he could think of to say to that. “I would argue that you’re never really completely level headed.”

An exasperated sigh escaped Aquaria’s rapidly approaching lips. “Shut up, dork. You’re ruining the moment.”

Cracker opened his mouth for another smart retort, but Aquaria had other plans for it. A jolt of electricity zapped through him the second Aquaria pressed their lips together. This was a real kiss, not the sloppy, drunken mess from last night (as fun as that was). This kiss made Cracker’s heart stop. It had meaning behind it, not just lust. Although there was lust here too, and it was made even more evident when Aquaria deepened the kiss, licking his way into Cracker’s mouth.

It was suffocating, and Cracker was pleased to see Aquaria _was_ a better kisser sober. His smile broke through their kiss and he had to laugh at that thought. “You are definitely better at this sober.”

Aquaria groaned in embarrassment. “Don’t tell me. I don’t even want to know what I was like.”

“It was still good,” Cracker quickly clarified, head still swimming from what just happened. “In a messy, desperate kind of way.”

Aquaria was now hiding behind his hands. “Uuugh. I can’t believe I put your hand in my skirt. I am so sorry.”

Cracker’s stomach flipped again just remembering it. He started whispering before he lost the nerve. “Don’t be. I liked it.”  

The shame on Aquaria’s face was disappearing when he looked back up, slowly being replaced by a small amount of confusion…and a large amount of lust. He said nothing, just leaned forward to kiss him again, this time grabbing both sides of his face to pull him closer.

“I liked it, too,” he murmured against his lips. Well, what he could remember of it.

Another jolt rocked through Cracker’s body. Hearing that made his hand inch closer to Aquaria’s thigh, wondering if he should do it again.

It was as if Aquaria was reading his mind. He broke away for a brief moment, voice soft and sultry. “Do it again.”

Cracker didn’t need to be told twice. His hand made contact with Aquaria’s thigh, slowly drifting inward. The tips of his fingers crept higher. He stopped, rubbing Aquaria’s inner thigh teasingly before giving it a rough squeeze.

Aquaria shuddered and groaned into their kiss, hips pushing upwards and clearly displaying how desperately he wanted that hand to keep creeping upward. Cracker went devastatingly slow, rubbing small circles with each of his fingers. By the time they made their way to where they were desired, Aquaria was trembling, trying to will Cracker to go faster. When contact was finally made, he gasped into the shorter queen’s mouth, his bucked hips collapsing in relief.  

Cracker couldn’t help the way his lips turned upwards into a self-satisfied smirk. He loved having Aquaria become putty in his hands; literally. There were no tucking panties in the way this time, meaning his hand was a lot fuller than it had been last night. And with a lot less fabric blocking the way. Now when Aquaria rocked into his hand, it was so much more nefarious. He was actually participating this time, too. Rather than just letting Aquaria use his still hand, he was doing most of the work. He rubbed and squeezed the hardness that was behind those track pants while Aquaria’s hips just twitched.

Cracker’s touch was making it hard to concentrate on the kiss and soon Aquaria was breaking away, throwing his head back and letting a single word slip out, “Fuck.”

When Aquaria pulled away, Cracker allowed his eyes to open. The image he found of the younger boy, eyes closed, mouth open, and pushing his hips into his hand was incredibly enticing. Reservations he had be damned, he wanted more of this.

He moved closer, watching Aquaria’s reactions carefully, unconsciously licking his lips. 

After a few minutes of selfishly enjoying the attention, Aquaria’s hand found its way to Cracker’s thigh, set on returning the favor. But when it reached its destination, he lifted his head, eyes opening and pouting. “Why do you have to be wearing jeans,” he whined. “You can’t feel anything through jeans.”

Cracker snorted. “Sorry.”

But Aquaria wasn’t done. He huffed. “Didn’t you prepare for this at all? I mean I douched and everything.”

Heat crept up Cracker’s neck. He wasn’t sure what to say to that, but it was very amusing. “Thank you. That was very considerate of you.” Aquaria started smirking so he continued, being serious this time. “To be honest I wasn’t expecting this to happen.” He wasn’t expecting anything positive to happen actually, let alone something like this. The information that Aquaria probably wasn’t expecting it either, but still took the time to prepare for it just in case wasn’t surprising at all. It sounded just like something he would do.

Aquaria frowned but Cracker could tell he was being disingenuous. “You wanna stop?”

Cracker’s answer was immediate. “I didn’t say that.”

A sly grin replaced the fake frown. “Good,” was all Aquaria said before he was attacking his mouth again. But too soon he pulled back, tugging on Cracker’s jeans impatiently. “Off.”

Cracker rolled his eyes in amusement, but did as he was told, fully aware of how he was being watched by hungry eyes. As soon as he shimmed out of his shoes and jeans, throwing them carelessly on the floor, he found himself with a lap full of Aquaria, suddenly being straddled.

This new leverage allowed Aquaria to grab onto Cracker’s hair, tilting his head back and upwards towards him. He instantly latched onto the mouth under him, making this kiss deeper than the ones before. When he pushed his hips down he could feel Cracker jerk from the contact. This filled his head with satisfaction. He couldn’t wait to elicit more reactions out of him, especially since he could tell how nervous Cracker still was.

His hips began to roll continuously, and he was enjoying every tremor of Cracker’s body under him. His tongue was going deeper, exploring every inch of the mouth that was attached to his. He could feel it when Cracker started to push his hips upwards to meet his own. His hands slid from Cracker’s hair down to his waist, helping to guide those hips.

The intense teasing was paradise but Cracker wanted more. Breathless, he broke away from the increasingly sloppy kiss. “Why do you get to keep your pants on when I’ve been reduced to my underwear?” he managed to get out in between shaky breaths.

A mischievous glint flashed in Aquaria’s eyes. “Because I’m not wearing any.”

Cracker let out a breath, desire firing up hotter inside his abdomen. “Of course you’re not.”

“Still want me out of my pants?” Aquaria asked, radiating cockiness.

Cracker found it funny he even had to ask. “I would like that, yes.”

Still smirking, Aquaria sat up, first pulling off his shirt. He let Cracker help him out of the track pants. It was hard to do when he was on his knees. His clothes joined Cracker’s on the floor.

Cracker tried not to stare but- fuck that. He was going to drink every moment of this in. 

Aquaria took note of how Cracker bit his lip as he stared at his now naked body. He thought it looked fun so he leaned forward, grabbing Cracker’s lower lip with his teeth and sucking. The strained gasp he received in reaction to this was so delicious.  

Cracker’s hands slid south while his lip was being nursed. They crept up Aquaria’s now bare thighs and around his backside. He had seen Aquaria’s ass so many times but this was the first time he could actually touch it. Just like he did to his thighs earlier, he rubbed and squeezed the flesh there.

Aquaria released his lip with a wet pop sound, sitting up to stare down into Cracker’s half lidded eyes. He was breathless when he spoke. “Your turn.”

He grabbed onto Cracker’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head without giving him a chance to protest. An evil glint sparked in Aquaria’s eyes as he eyed the last remaining article of clothing on his body. His fingers slid under the band of the underwear, pausing to play with the skin there. His other hand soon joined to tug gently on the fabric. His voice was dark with desire. “Show me.”

The reference to last night was not lost on Cracker. He was actually surprised by how much Aquaria seemed to remember. It made him wonder how drunk he really was and if he was just using that as an excuse to act on something he had been too scared to try sober. Either way, it seemed to be working out well for the both of them.

He lifted his hips, hoping to hide how self conscious he was feeling. Being naked in front of a someone has had admired for so long, someone he found so impressive would do that. He wanted to be impressive to him too.

Aquaria pulled the fabric down as far as he could, what with him still sitting in his lap. It was enough for now. His eyes drifted down from Cracker’s eyes to his waist. The sight of their bare bodies so close together was an attractive one. He bit his lip, imagining having that in his mouth…or hands.

No time like the present.

Cracker drew a sharp breath when a hand suddenly wrapped around his dick. All of Aquaria’s fingers worked in tandem, stroking in circles while his hand pumped up and down.

Groaning, he closed his eyes and thrust into Aquaria’s hand. His mind went momentarily blank and his hands stopped playing with Aquaria’s ass. God damn this bitch knew what he was doing.

Aquaria looked back up to Cracker’s face, smirking all the while. Giving Cracker pleasure was also giving him pleasure, but he wanted to up the ante.

He let go. But before Cracker could even open his eyes, his hand was back, this time holding both of them together. Now that there was double the girth, he could no longer close his hand completely, but that didn’t mean there was a loss of sensation. Contrarily, having them both touching like this was more intense.

Cracker eyes snapped open and he couldn’t stop the expletives that escaped his mouth. He looked down at their laps for the first time since becoming naked. Seeing his dick sliding along with Aquaria’s, both encased in the former’s hand, sent chills down his spin. He glanced back up. Aquaria’s head was now thrown back, eyes closed and lost in the sensation. He wasn’t sure which was a prettier picture.

His gaze drifted from one to the other and back again. He couldn’t get enough of either.

Aquaria was grinding into his own hand, lost in how it felt when their dicks rubbed together. Cracker started rocking into his hand again too, and electricity was shooting through both of their veins.

He could watch this all day. But. “Giovanni,” he breathed. Aquaria slowly lifted his head, looking at him with blown out, hazy eyes. “If you don’t stop,” he let out a breath. “I’m going to cum.”

A single corner of Aquaria’s mouth turned upwards. He squeezed harder and Cracker gasped, hips stuttering to a momentary stop.

“I can’t wait until you do,” was all Aquaria said before he let go and sat up, leaning closer to close the distance between their lips.

Their make out was sloppy, hips still grinding together even though Aquaria’s hand was no longer there to be a guide.

Everything felt so depraved, so intense, like this had been building between them for a while. The passion was explosive.

Their lips separated, Aquaria pulling back and panting heavily. The smirk was gone, traces of a pout taking its place. “Please,” he whined breathlessly. His lips passed Cracker’s mouth, instead going straight to his ear to whisper, “Fuck me, Max.”

An electric bolt surged through his body at those words. His eyes found Aquaria’s when the taller boy sat back up. He wondered if his eyes looked as far gone as Aquaria’s did. But he couldn’t stay lost in them for long.

Aquaria climbed off and stood on trembling legs, turning to the table beside his bed. Cracker took this opportunity to pull his underwear the rest of the way off, tossing them to the floor.

He tried not to stare at Aquaria’s ass as he shuffled through the drawer…but not too hard. He could just barely detect light red marks that his hands had left behind. His eyes flickered back up quickly when Aquaria turned around, making his way back to the bed. A bottle landed in his lap just moments before Aquaria was climbing back into it. He managed to grab it before it could disappear under Aquaria’s leg.

Thoughts were racing around Cracker’s head, each one too fast to properly catch onto. He still couldn’t believe this was happening. It would be a lie to say he hadn’t thought about it before, but he had tried not to. It wouldn’t do to waste time daydreaming about things he knew would never happen. Which made the fact that here it was, happening, so surreal.

He had clearly been wrong. But he wasn’t complaining.

Popping open the cap, he coated his fingers while Aquaria leaned onto his chest, back arched. Teeth latched onto his neck and he could feel Aquaria gently grazing his skin with his tongue before sucking. It sent fire from his neck all the way through his body.

Aquaria groaned, sound vibrating against Cracker’s skin, when he felt slick fingers slowly massaging their way inside of him. He rocked back, helping those fingers go deeper.

There was hitch in Aquaria’s breathing, telling Cracker that this was where he should focus his fingers’ attention. His reactions were an excellent motivator.

Aquaria’s teeth released the skin he had been sucking, mouth now open and panting. He rocked back and forth, moaning as Cracker’s fingers worked.

It was unexpected when he sat back up, looking determined. Cracker caught a glimpse of a condom that he had been clutching in his hand.

Bringing it to his lips, Aquaria ripped the wrapper open with his teeth, a movement Cracker found surprisingly sexy. But confusion filled his head when Aquaria was suddenly sliding back off of his lap and into the floor.

“What are you-“ His train of thought halted when he saw Aquaria pop the condom in his mouth and lean down.

Aquaria glanced up, keeping deliberate eye contact as he took Cracker’s dick completely into his mouth, all the way to the back of his throat, rolling the condom on with his tongue and lips.

“Holy shit,” Cracker breathed involuntarily. It was a mesmerizing sight. He shivered when Aquaria sucked him lightly, teasingly, for just a short minute. Soon he was upright, crawling back onto his lap, smirking and looking oh so cocky.

Cracker gave an airy laugh. “God you are so extra.”

“You loved it,” Aquaria replied smugly. He leaned forward to connect their lips briefly. When he broke away he whispered, “Do you want me?”

Cracker thought the answer to that was obvious. He could make a joke about it but the time didn’t feel right. The only thing he could think to say was the truth. “So badly.”

The corners of Aquaria’s mouth twitched. He sat up straighter, shifting forward onto his knees. “Then what are you waiting for?”

Cracker shuddered. This was happening. He held his breath and grabbed the base of his dick, lining it up with the body above him.

A long, relieved sigh was released from Aquaria’s mouth as he slowly lowered himself down. He took his time until he was once again fully seated on the lap under him.

Cracker’s eyes fluttered shut and he let out the breath he’d been holding in a sigh. The feeling was so powerful he couldn’t move.

Aquaria sat there, also unmoving, as he got used to the uncomfortable burn and pressure. When he finally lifted his hips up, Cracker hissed from the friction. Starting slow, he lowered himself back down before rocking back and forth for a minute. His eyes were still closed and his mouth still open, soft whimpers starting to escape.

Cracker let Aquaria rock on top of him for a little bit before he started to thrust his hips upwards. Aquaria couldn’t stop the choked moan he made in response.

Their bodies moved together, Aquaria grinding down and Cracker pushing up.

Hearing the noises falling from Aquaria’s mouth made Cracker wonder what his other reactions were like. With Aquaria’s head on his shoulder he could hear him. Now he wanted to see him, too.

He tried to find his voice. “Giovanni.” Aquaria just whimpered in response. “Look at me,” he commanded. “Let me see.”

Aquaria sat up, body shaking and skin flushed. There was a glaze to his eyes and his plump lips trembled as heavy breaths escaped them. Cracker didn’t think he had ever seen him this beautiful. He kept his eyes focused on the younger boy’s face as his hand slid up his thigh. Aquaria sucked in a breath when that hand wrapped around his dick, thumb slowly teasing the tip.

The corners of Cracker’s mouth turned upwards as he watched Aquaria’s face contort in pleasure. Lovely.

Nails were digging into his back, leaving long red scratches in their wake. Aquaria’s hips seemed to act on their own accord, rolling smoothly. It was all so intoxicating to watch.

His eyes zoned in on Aquaria’s wet, swollen lips. “Kiss me.”

Aquaria obeyed, leaning forward to shove his tongue in Cracker’s mouth roughly. Cracker reciprocated the force, leaving both of their mouths slick with other’s saliva. His lips vibrated when Aquaria started moaning, the movements of his hips becoming a little faster.

His hand was pumping quickly, squeezing, his fingers paying special attention to where he knew Aquaria’s dick was the most sensitive. But now he let go, using both of his hands to grip onto Aquaria’s ass, holding him while he started thrusting up harder.

Aquaria gasped, breaking their kiss. His forehead rested on Cracker’s, eyes tightly shut and his mouth hanging open. His breaths became jagged, and he cried out sharply every time Cracker pounded into him.

Cracker had to concentrate on keeping himself together. Watching Aquaria only added to the pleasure that was coursing through him like fire. He choked his moans down and forced his eyes to stay open, determined not to miss any reaction Aquaria made.

The thighs that were encasing his were quivering uncontrollably. He could tell Aquaria was on the brink. The rolling of his hips was fading into bouncing, losing composure and becoming more desperate.

“God,” Aquaria whimpered. His eyes fluttered opened and closed and his loud moans were becoming more like needy whines.

Suddenly his hips started to slow down, legs trembling weakly. He could barely move, letting Cracker do most of the hard work.

He didn’t mind. It was obvious Aquaria’s ride had tired the younger boy out.

He stayed there, rocking back and forth and moaning loudly every time Cracker slammed into him and the tip of his dick rubbed against him perfectly. His eyes were closed again as he whimpered and groaned, lost in his own world.

“Max,” his voice was broken, sounding miles away. “I can’t... I’m going to-“ A cry interrupted his words.

Cracker hummed, gratification evident. He leaned in, biting his earlobe before whispering, “Let it out, Giovanni,” He loved how Aquaria shuddered at this. He removed one hand from Aquaria’s ass to wrap around his dick again. Stroking fast, he softly spoke again. “Cum for me, baby.”

Aquaria’s whine was strangled, face scrunched up as ecstasy exploded through his body in waves. His hips jerked up, quakes rocking through them and making his whole body shake.

Cracker fucked him through his orgasm, watching as his abdomen was painted white. Seconds later Aquaria collapsed on top of him, trembling uselessly.

As he watched Aquaria cum, it occurred to Cracker that nobody got to see Aquaria, the queen of confidence and independence, this vulnerable. The thought sent a warm feeling surging through his chest. He knew Aquaria had obviously slept with other people, but he didn’t really have serious relationships and he wasn’t that into hookups. So he doubted the people he had slept with shared the same emotional background and connection that they did.

Aquaria laid there panting into Cracker’s ear, heart feeling like it might burst through his chest. “Your turn…” he breathed, trying to catch his breath.

Both of Cracker’s hands gripped Aquaria’s ass tighter, only needing to thrust one, two, three more times before his hips buckled and his toes curled. Fire flooded through his body and a loud, broken moan escaped his open mouth. It was immediately followed by a quiet, “Fuck.”

Bodies limp and useless, they sat there silently panting, waiting for their hearts to slow. When the tremors slowly subsided, leaving a content glow in their place, Aquaria sat back up to look into Cracker’s eyes.

“No fair,” he said, his lower lip jutting out slightly. “You didn’t warn me. I wanted to watch you cum, too.”

Cracker laughed breathlessly in response. “I’m sure you’ll have plenty of chances,” it was out before he could think about what he was saying. A flicker of panic sparked inside him. They both confessed to being attracted to and wanting the other, but they had said nothing about the future. He couldn’t be sure if this was something Aquaria would even want to repeat.

Any panic he felt was gone when Aquaria smiled. Not his trademark smug smile, not a cocky grin, but a real, genuine smile. Cracker’s heart skipped a beat.

Aquaria leaned down, giving him one short, sweet kiss. When sat back up, a small glint of mischief had found its way into his eyes. A single eyebrow quirked up confidently when he asked, “Do you promise?”

Another reference to the night before that Cracker caught instantly.

There was only one answer.

“I promise.”


End file.
